leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Request for Bureaucrat/Nystus
It's sysop+, gimme. Votes Support #He has been around forever, no reason why not. Zsoltitakacs 14:49, May 23, 2011 (UTC) #What John said. He's a cool guy, albeit slightly lethargic and mad. But his contributions to the wiki are to be acknowledged. --Bachoru 15:52, May 23, 2011 (UTC) #I support Nystus although I find his desire for cake disturbing he has put allot of time and effort into the wikia and I think he would make another fine and useful bureaucrat. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 17:00, May 23, 2011 (UTC) #I don't see why you'd like to be a bureaucrat, but if it makes you sleep at night, you have all the preconditions to be one. -- 17:13, May 23, 2011 (UTC) #Been on this wiki longer than a year and even if he wont give me cake he deserves it. --LoLisNumbaWan 23:01, May 23, 2011 (UTC) #The 'Noox is spreading NeonSpotlight 00:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) #Maybe if one settles a bit down, thou might art as a great bureaucrat. Kadulja 13:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) #He has made many contributions to this wiki and deseves it Geometrikz 01:44, May 24, 2011 (UTC) #Is fine I guess. D3Reap3R: a Strategy Specialist 12:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Neutral #'Weak oppose' that I'm counting as a neutral. I personally like Nystus, but he is often involved in conflicts with other editors, which isn't something that I'd like to see in a 'crat. That being said, this !vote doesn't add anything to either side - if there is otherwise consensus to promote, I will do so (or another crat) 01:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) # I personally feel mixed about this nomination. He did help the wiki a lot, but at the same time he has engaged in conflicts with editors. I am quite curious what is going on with the sounds project though. 13:38, May 24, 2011 (UTC) #'Re-decided'. I decided against pursuing a choice, considering that I can not judge him properly. I'll keep my vote on this one neutral. --D3Reap3R: a Strategy Specialist 12:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Oppose #Here are my thoughts. First of all, you are not allowed to nominate yourself to become a bureaucrat as it says so here. Second, we already have 3 bureaucrats, we don't need more than 3 at the moment. Third, I don't even see a reason why you would need bureaucrat rights2 if the only difference is the power to change user rights (which I don't see a point for you to have anyway). Lastly, I want to say that you are an excellent admin, but I have been waiting for you to make some progress in your sound project, and I have not seen a lot of work there. 22:29, May 23, 2011 (UTC) # I don't see the need for you to have user rights management... -- 16:25, May 23, 2011 (UTC) # I don't see the need that extra right either, also being that the condition for my positive vote towards you regaining your admin powers was for you to do the Sound project, and as you haven't made any progress on it I don't feel I can give you my confidence vote. -- 03:05, May 24, 2011 (UTC) # Along with others, I guess I don't see any reason why he should (or why he shouldn't)... I don't really see any reason why he even wants those powers beyond some power-hungry reasons. He certainly hasn't presented anything in his self-nomination to indicate why he wants these powers or how the community could benefit from his having them. Just saying "gimme" seems to easily interpret as exactly just a power-hungry desire. Just because he has been here a long time and done a lot of good work does not necessarily qualify him for this position. In the real world, how many people work for the same company for 20 years or longer and are never promoted much beyond their original position. It's not because they are bad employees...they're just not right for those positions. I'm not necessarily saying that Nystus isn't right for this position, but I AM saying that the length of his time here and the amount of work he has done should not be overwhelming factors in determining if he deserves this position. Vyrolan 21:28, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Comments *Also, Geometrix has just one contribution on this wiki, this page. For obvious reasons I will request deleting that vote. Who can second that? 03:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *:I do second that. Also, how many votes and time until the nomination ends for bureaucrats? 03:08, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *::Well, 5 for Rollback and Moderator, it was 8 for Admins, so maybe 8-10 positive votes? 03:12, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *:::I think that's good. 03:13, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *::::I'd say that all of this should be done by a percentage of support, not just number of support votes. Besides, we are always getting larger, and a percent makes more sense than constantly bumping up the standard. 03:34, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *:::::Percentage of what? Total votes? In which case we need to set a minimun of total votes, otherwise it would just debunk your argument. Personally, I don't think the percentage is needed, as the nominations need "positive votes", that means that supports minus opposes should be above eight for it to be succesful. That somewhat works like the intended change with percentages. 04:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *::You surely need to establish the threshold of voter eligibility and other rules before starting any election... -- Inpursuit (talk) 04:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *:::That is true, let's leave it at 8 positive votes, the normally used system with admins requests. 14:07, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *"Sound project" - Sam's idea, go ask him about; "random crap that I decided to try in my off time" - mine 13:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *:It was still the reason for my vote, and you haven't even answered to any of my messages about it, except "it is ugly" which I told you to ignore, it isn't ugly. 14:07, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *::I don't get how that project is related to this nomination. I mean, he has 6000+ edits, why can't you comment on those instead ? Also, it looks really ugly -- 16:45, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *:::My vote stated that I can't put my confidence vote on him again, and you have no right to question my opinion. 21:05, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *::::No need to get mad, I'm simply not understanding. -- 23:41, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *:What is the marvelous "Sound project" anyway? Kadulja 15:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *::The idea was to have every champion quote in audio version. Fact is, audio content is not an html standard -> to make it works it requires an external flash plugin, which looks ugly and out of place. -- 16:45, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *::: How very non-html5 of you. =) Truthfully though, we should not put such restrictions on something as common as flash. Flash is certainly acceptable for now with the understanding that we would switch to an html5 version in the future. An incredibly large number of people have flash on their browsers and would be able to enjoy the sounds. If they don't, then they simply don't see them and can read the quotes as they do now...it's a win/neutral. It's not as if you'd be forcing people to have flash. If they have flash, they get more. If they don't, they get the same experience as now. How is that a bad thing? You'd rather not have them available at all since some small fraction of users wouldn't be able to listen to them? Vyrolan 21:33, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *::::This is not a matter of having flash installed or not. I dunno if you saw the experiments done, but having 10+ external players on a single page is awful, increases loading times by a lot, and other misc issues. This however is not the place to talk about that. -- 23:41, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *::::: Disagree...but agree not the right place. Vyrolan 14:47, May 25, 2011 (UTC) *'Not done'. While there are more people in support than opposing, it's clear that there are some concerns which have caused people to doubt his ability to handle the rights, and as such I am closing this as not done. The candidate is, of course, free to re-apply at a later time. Sorry, 13:44, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Request for adminshipCategory:Inactive rights requests